Quod est cum
by IracebethCarroll
Summary: Y ahí es cuando. Serie de drabbles/one-shots que capturan a otros en la batalla de Hogwarts. Slash. Slytherin/Gryffindor. 1-Blaise Zabini.


Bueno, no hay mucho que decir respecto a esto: Quod est cum significa en latín "Ahí es cuando" y es una serie de drabbles/one-shots dedicados a personajes de Harry Potter, hasta los momentos es solo en la batalla de Hogwarts, tal vez luego algún otro esté en otro momento, pero por los momentos es así. Como aclaratoria extra tengo que decir que no es que me imagine los hechos así, ya no, pero lo imaginaba así hace mucho tiempo, y los que acabé quedaron bien escritos, sentí pena por dejarlos en el anonimato.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mío, pertenece a JK Rowling y a Warner… si me pertenciera hubiera slash por montones, mucha más intriga, y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes al final… NO es mío señores, si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Quod est cum_

_Ahí es cuando_

_1_

_Blaise Zabini_

Blaise Zabini.

Oye los gritos a su alrededor, lo alteran, lo ponen nervioso, le traen recuerdos terribles, aunque no tendría por qué, pues no son gritos de agonía; no, en lugar de ello hay exclamaciones, insultos y conjuros, todas estas cosas vociferadas a toda la potencia que pueden tener un par de pulmones.

Siente que un rayo de luz pasa zumbando muy cerca de su oreja, se agacha, y responde con el primer conjuro que se le viene a la cabeza, ve el rayo rojo y se alegra, y luego ve el cuerpo caer al vacío… él no quería, pero es demasiado tarde, quién quiera que fuese su atacante ya es un cadáver.

Uno más, uno menos, sea como sea ya no está, está muerto, asesinado por su mano.

Nuevamente se cuestiona qué está haciendo ahí, por más que lo piense no logra obtener una buena respuesta ¿por qué volver? ¿Por qué regresar? ¿No hubiera sido mejor largarse? ¿Irse y luego apoyar al que fuera el bando ganador?

Pero su cerebro no tiene tiempo de pensar una respuesta, porque debe agacharse para esquivar otro conjuro que amenaza con acabar con su vida.

Y de nuevo maldice, porque si no hubiera sido tan estúpido para volver podría estar en Italia en ese mismo momento, en Nápoles (porque el clima era delicioso en esa época del año), sentado en el pórtico de su enorme casa, bebiendo un té helado y sintiendo el viento mecer su cabello y el de la dama de turno a su lado.

Aunque… considerando su situación actual, tal vez estaría en Roma, en vez de en Nápoles, bebiendo whisky en lugar de té, y en lugar de una dama pues… pero bueno, eso ya era otra historia.

Pero aunque había intentado quedarse en casa (Merlín sabía que lo había intentado) había terminado por empacar su baúl y tomar un traslador a Gran Bretaña para iniciar otro año de escuela, a pesar de que el asesinato de Dumbledore y la desaparición de Snape y Draco le aseguraban que ya nada sería igual, y luego, estando ya fuera del castillo con el viento alborotándole el cabello y con las manos de Pansy temblando para juntar a los alumnos… supo que tenía que volver, así que se juntó con los de su año e hicieron un plan para entrar.

¿El pretexto?

Buscar a Draco

¿La verdadera razón?

Bueno… En su caso, ese era otro asunto, material para otro momento y otra historia, porque de seguro un drama de ese tamaño no encajaría en _su _historia.

De lo único que estaba seguro (verdadera y netamente seguro) es que desde el instante en que habían atravesado las defensas habían estado en peligro mortal, la sombra de muerte crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, y no podían… no podía, evitarla, tal vez ya era su hora.

Desde hacía años que la muerte le seguía, intentando reclamarlo para sí, pero la vida debía de apreciarlo más de lo que la muerte lo quería, porque de algún modo milagroso se había mantenido vivo, sin intentar controlar el desastre en que sobrevivía, y luego cuando la oportunidad de escapar para _vivir_ volvía a presentarse frente a sus ojos… la había rechazado como un perfecto imbécil.

Había sido estúpido, había sido un miserable estúpido y lo sabía, pero no había podido quedarse fuera, tenía que volver.

Y eso, el volver tenía una razón, para él, una nada egoísta y poco _malvada_ razón, era una razón que no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo… por mucho que le chocara admitirlo.

Y era una razón bien específica, una razón que tenía que ver con unos ojos azules como el cielo, piel pálida y cabello rojo, muy rojo, como el color que tendría su rostro si le besara suavemente en esos labios sonrosados como las rosas de su jardín.

Al final, solo había vuelto por _él, _para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que no fuera a sufrir ningún daño, o al menos nada realmente grave.

Siquiera verlo, Merlín sabía que aunque _ése_ fuera a lanzarle la Avada Kedavra quería verlo, solo una vez, solo una…

Blaise Zabini volvió a maldecir, esta vez maldiciendo a los ojos azules y al pelo rojo, a la piel pálida, a esas mejillas cubiertas de pecas y a sus labios del color de las rosas de su jardín.

Y se ríe, a pesar de la horrible situación en la que está Blaise se ríe, porque sabe que si sus amigos supieran que estaba enamorado (y _tan _enamorado) de un Weasley seguro le aplicarían la cruciatus hasta la muerte; o peor, casi hasta la locura, y luego lo matarían en un mar de torturas físicas que no se atrevía a nombrar, pero que de seguro volverían pedazos su perfecto cuerpo…

Un hechizo interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos, obligándole a agitar la varita en una dirección incierta, siente el suelo resquebrajarse bajo sus pies y corre a todo lo que le dan sus piernas: está a salvo, y lo sabe, así como está más que seguro de que no durará demasiado, y que lo único que le queda por hacer es seguir luchando.

Los oponentes no se hacen esperar, hay rayos de luz volando en todas direcciones, los duelistas lo están dando todo, hasta el final, y él se sabe rodeado, pues ambos bandos lo atacan, sin saber muy bien hacia cuál está su lealtad (no que él mismo esté muy seguro al respecto).

Y de nuevo –mientras la polvareda le nubla la vista y un hechizo desconocido le contrae los pulmones hasta casi dejarle sin respirar- se pregunta por qué todo ha tenido que terminar así.

Pero no tiene más tiempo de pensar, ya no más, ahora solo le queda pelear, pelear y rogar porque a su _rojo _no le hagan demasiado daño.

Y ahí es cuando duda del cariño que la vida y la suerte puedan tenerle porque… ¡Por Merlín y todos los grandes magos! ¿Tenía que enamorarse _justamente _del _casi-hermano _de Harry Potter?

_**-**Fin-_

.

.

.

.

Listo, eso fue todo, como ven es simple y requiere más explicación, pero eso lo veré en otro momento, para más información visítenme en LJ, blogger o wordpress, información en mi perfil :3

Comenten! No olviden que mi musa se alimenta de sus comentarios.

.

.

.


End file.
